Bermuda Dunes, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Riverside |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |established_date = 1958 |area_magnitude = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 2.95 | area_land_sq_mi = 2.95 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 | area_total_km2 = 7.63 | area_land_km2 = 7.63 | area_water_km2 = 0.00 | area_water_percent = 0 | area_note = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 95 |elevation_m = 29 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 12580 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = NaN |population_density_sq_mi = NaN |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = -8 |coordinates = |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 92203 |area_code_type = Area codes |area_code = 442/760 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |footnotes = |website = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = N/A }} Bermuda Dunes is a census-designated place (CDP) in Riverside County, California. The population was 7,282 at the 2010 census. Bermuda Dunes is located near Indio and east of Palm Springs. Formerly the community's name was Myoma. The Bermuda Dunes Country Club was developed in 1958 by Ernie Dunlevie and Ray Ryan; it attracted celebrities such as Clark Gable as members. Bermuda Dunes is served by the Bermuda Dunes Airport. Geography Bermuda Dunes is located at (33.745, -116.285). The CDP's name originated from the Bermuda Dunes country club, a golf course community first opened in 1962 and the former site of the Bob Hope Chrysler Golf Classic. There are 10 other golf clubs and communities within the radius, including Sun City Palm Desert. Bermuda Dunes Airport is located in the community. Public services The area's public services: Education – the Desert Sands Unified School District, plus a private school: Christian Schools of the Desert, which is a preschool – grade 12 school. Electricity is provided by the Indio-based Imperial Irrigation District and Southern California Edison across Washington Street. Water is provided by both the IID the Myoma Dunes Water Company http://www.manta.com/c/mtwmkj2/myoma-dunes-water and Telephone service is by Verizon. According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , all of it land. The elevation of Bermuda Dunes is above sea level, but the surface drops by over from west to east. The distance from Bermuda Dunes to Washington, D.C. is approximately . The distance to Sacramento, the California state capital, is approximately , and to Los Angeles, the state's largest city is . Bermuda Dunes shares two ZIP codes with Indio: 92201 and 92203. Its telephone area code is 760. Terrain and climate Located in the Coachella Valley desert region, Bermuda Dunes is sheltered by the San Jacinto Mountains to the west, the Santa Rosa Mountains to the south and by the Little San Bernardino Mountains to the east. This geography gives Bermuda Dunes its hot, dry climate, with 354 days of sunshine and only of rain annually. Bermuda Dunes has a warm winter/hot summer climate: Its average annual high temperature is and average annual low is but summer highs above are common and sometimes exceed , while summer night lows often stay above . Winters are warm with daytime highs often between and corresponding night lows falling to 48 °F-68 °F (9 °C-20 °C). The mean annual temperature is .http://www1.ncdc.noaa.gov/pub/data/normals/1981-2010/products/station/USC00044259.normals.txt |date=July 2011}} Demographics }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Bermuda Dunes had a population of 7,282. The population density was 2,471.7 people per square mile (954.3/km²). The racial makeup of Bermuda Dunes was 5,433 (74.6%) White (60.2% Non-Hispanic White), 180 (2.5%) African American, 63 (0.9%) Native American, 241 (3.3%) Asian, 11 (0.2%) Pacific Islander, 1,126 (15.5%) from other races, and 228 (3.1%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2,371 persons (32.6%). The Census reported that 7,277 people (99.9% of the population) lived in households, 5 (0.1%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 0 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 2,942 households, out of which 927 (31.5%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 1,456 (49.5%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 349 (11.9%) had a female householder with no husband present, 178 (6.1%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 252 (8.6%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 32 (1.1%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 678 households (23.0%) were made up of individuals and 211 (7.2%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47. There were 1,983 families (67.4% of all households); the average family size was 2.92. The population was spread out with 1,640 people (22.5%) under the age of 18, 670 people (9.2%) aged 18 to 24, 1,823 people (25.0%) aged 25 to 44, 2,051 people (28.2%) aged 45 to 64, and 1,098 people (15.1%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39.1 years. For every 100 females, there were 98.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.9 males. There were 3,639 housing units at an average density of 1,235.2 per square mile (476.9/km²), of which 1,741 (59.2%) were owner-occupied, and 1,201 (40.8%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 4.4%; the rental vacancy rate was 19.8%. 4,252 people (58.4% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 3,025 people (41.5%) lived in rental housing units. During 2009–2013, Bermuda Dunes had a median household income of $61,519, with 9.4% of the population living below the poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 6,229 people, 2,595 households, and 1,686 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 1,969.5 people per square mile (761.1/km²). There were 2,937 housing units at an average density of 928.6 per square mile (358.9/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 84.2% White, 2.1% Black or African American, 0.6% Native American, 2.8% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 6.9% from other races, and 3.4% from two or more races. 19.5% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race, but the statistic isn't regarded accurate by the United States Hispanic Chamber of Commerce, placed the CDP's Hispanic percentage well above 30 percent. There were 2,595 households out of which 30.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.2% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.0% were non-families. 25.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.4 and the average family size was 2.9. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 23.6% under the age of 18, 8.9% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 23.6% from 45 to 64, and 14.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 99.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.8 males. Many retirees (senior citizens) and families with young children moved to Bermuda Dunes enough to have a balance in age demographics. The median income for a household in the CDP was $51,082, and the median income for a family was $62,453. Males had a median income of $43,900 versus $31,654 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $29,343. About 4.5% of families and 6.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.2% of those under age 18 and 2.2% of those age 65 or over. Median house value: $208,400 (year 2000), but said to increased 300 percent by 2006 ($550,000) to peaked at 2009 (over $600,000) before the Great Recession. Politics In the California State Legislature, Bermuda Dunes is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Bermuda Dunes is in . Notable people * John J. Benoit (1951–2016), California law enforcement officer and politician'Riverside County Supervisor John Benoit dies at 64,' The Press Enterprise, Jeff Horseman, December 26, 2016 * Rock Hudson, actor, owned a house in Bermuda Dunes. Author Armistead Maupin edited Tales of the City in the house. * Casey Merrill, former running back of the Green Bay Packers, New York Giants and New Orleans Saints (NFL). References External links * The Desert Sun, Coachella Valley Newspaper * Bermuda Dunes Airport Category:Census-designated places in Riverside County, California Category:Settlements in the Colorado Desert Category:Coachella Valley Category:Indio, California Category:Census-designated places in California